La historia de Link
by zeldahyrule16
Summary: Link es un joven de ordon que al morir su padre le deja un testamento, en el cual debe partir al castillo para convertirse en solado real


**La historia de Link**

Mi nombre es Link, tengo diecisiete años de edad, naci y crecí en el poblado de Ordon en compañía de mis padres. Mi padre Lían era comandante de la guardia real del castillo de Hyrule mientras que mi madre Elena era la mejor costurera del pueblo. Durante mi niñez pasaba más tiempo con mi madre que con mi padre, ya que, debido a su trabajo, el tenía que pasar más tiempo en Hyrule que en Ordon, sin embargo el siempre conseguía quedarse una semana al mes en nuestra casa compensándonos a mi madre y a mí.

A ella la compensaba con detalles, gestos y obsequios llenos de amor. Mientras que a mí, me compensaba, saliendo por las mañanas al jardín para entrenarme en el arte de la esgrima, todos los días de la semana hasta que a él le tocaba marcharse de regreso a ese otro reino.

Así era mi hogar todo el tiempo hasta que a las pocas semanas después de mi sexto cumpleaños, mi madre padeció una terrible enfermedad, la cual la mantuvo con vida tan solo un par de meses hasta que se la llevo. A los pocos días de la muerte de mi madre; mi padre fue al castillo a presentar su renuncia para poder estar conmigo y no dejarme solo. Después que regreso de ese último viaje mi padre cambio su actitud conmigo paso de ser un papá amoroso y dulce a uno estrictito, serio, frio y castigador.

El cambio de mi padre hacia mi persona, convirtió mi vida en un infierno, ya que, si yo fallaba con una de enseñanzas, no obedecía y cometía algún error por más mínimo que me fuera, mi padre me pegaba con su cinto hasta que me dejaba inconsciente.

Mi vida continúo de esta forma hasta que cumplí los catorce años, aquella mañana me había despertado temprano, me levante, bañe, vestí y fui a la cocina hacer el desayuno. Una vez que lo termine, lo serví y me dirigí a despertar a mi padre, sin embargo, el no respondía por lo que me preocupe y entre en su habitación. Lo encontré en el suelo de la habitación, me gane a su lado, le tome el pulso y me di cuenta que estaba muerto. Así que me pare de allí, me retire de la habitación y me encamine a la morgue para dar aviso de lo sucedido, ellos me acompañaron a la casa, en donde tomaron el cuerpo de mi padre y se lo llevaron al cementerio, en donde lo enterraron junto con mi madre.

Al finalizar el entierro, me regrese a mi casa, en donde me tire en mi cama y llore hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, no podría odiarlo, dado que, él era mi padre.

Luego de su muerte permanecí encerrado en mi casa por tres largos años, hasta que esa mañana, sentí unos golpes en la puerta de entrada, sin muchos ánimos, me levante de la cama, arregle lo mejor que pude, fui a la puerta, la abrí y allí me encontró un señor de cabellos negros, ojos color turquesa, de tamaño medio y vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa verde limón y una chaqueta negra.

¿Usted es el hijo de sir Lían?- me pregunta el señor seriamente.

Si y usted ¿Quién es?- le pregunto con desconfianza.

Yo soy Damián, me dedico a leer testamentos a las familias de las personas que han partido de este mundo y en esta ocasión me ha tocado leerle a usted el testamento que dejo su padre antes de morir – me dice mostrándome una clase de identificación.

Entiendo, pase por favor – le digo haciéndome un lado para que entre en mi hogar.

Gracias – pasa y se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y saca de un bolso una clase de sobre, lo abre y me mira con seriedad- ¿Listo para escuchar el documento?

Si, lo estoy – le menciono serio al mismo tiempo que me siento en frente suyo.

\- Toma aire- Yo Lían Forest dejo expuesto en texto que esta es mi última voluntad: En al cual ordeno que mi único hijo de nombre Link deberá partir de inmediato al castillo de Hyrule para brindar sus servicios al Rey Daphnes Nohasen Hyrule. Link deberá convertirse en el nuevo comandante de la guardia real para continuar con mi legado. Antes de marchar al castillo, mi hijo debe buscar en mi velador una carta la cual debe mostrar a los guardias del castillo para que lo dejen pasar y no tenga problemas, sin nada más que decir que espero que se cumpla voluntad- termino de leer el testamento para luego mirarme a mi mientras yo estaba impactado sin saber cómo reaccionar- Bueno ya termine mi tarea aquí ¿Qué piensa ser joven Link?

No, lo sé – respondo suspirando.

¿Le gustaría un consejo?- me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza- haga lo que su padre le ordeno para que de esa forma tanto como su alma como la de usted puedan estar en paz

Lo pensare – le contesto mirando mis pies.

Bien, entonces me retiro – me dice a la vez que se para y camina hacia la puerta.

Le agradezco que haya venido – le menciono a la vez que también me paro del sillón.

No, tiene nada que agradecer, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, cuídese- me comenta saliendo de mi casa.

Luego que él se fuera de mi casa, me encamine al cuarto de mi padre, entre en él, fui al velador, saque el sobre y lo contraje contra mi pecho meditando todo lo que había pasado hasta que después de un par de horas de pensar, tome mi decisión, en la cual decidí que lo mejor para mí era ingresar en el castillo como soldado, ya que, eso me permitiría dejar de recodar del pasado y salir de la maldita tristeza que me estaba invadiendo desde que mi padre murió. Así que me retire de mi casa, le puse la silla a mi yegua llamada Epona, la cual tiene el pelaje castaño y la crin blanca, me subí en ella y comencé a cabalgar hacia Hyrule. Lamentablemente no logre llegar a la ciudadela, dado que, ya había anochecido por lo que hice una hoguera, comí algo liguero y me dormí en la intemperie, esperando llegar mañana en la mañana a la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Continuara


End file.
